Super Bash Sisters - Hogtied&Horny
by GrimGrave
Summary: ...Just the way the Sheikah warrior liked the Hylian princess. NSFW Rated M for adult themes. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. and all (Nintendo) characters associated with it belong to Nintendo and their respective creators, as well as 3rd party creators. GrimGrave owns nothing.

In celebration of SSB-Ultimate coming out tomorrow!

Commissions are open; 2 spots left.

 _ **Super Bash Sisters**_

 _-Hogtied and Horny-_

"Why you still struggle and fight this is beyond my ken."

The Hylian stifled a groan, not dignifying her other half with a response. Her arms were tied behind the chair's back-rest by her wrists and her shapely, womanly legs were bound by the furniture's front legs, nicely spread apart. Muscles were sore and tendons ached, yet there was little the princess could do to ease the pain as she bucked in place, naked and shamed by watchful scarlet eyes.

Finely crafted rope, wrapped expertly and in artistic and decorative patterns further restricted movements and wrapped around the base of exposed ample breasts – larger than a woman's palm – and above them, underneath a visible collarbone, tightened to cause said mounds of flesh to bulge slightly outwards. Pink nubs stood fully at attention despite the brunette's limited struggle, chest heaving with laboured breaths. A pretty pink sex, naked to the Sheikah's wanton gaze, quivered with an tingling need as liquid heat trickled down upon the wooden surface below and adding to the brunette's ire.

"I know you better than anyone else, after all."

The blonde stepped over towards the Hylian, admiring her work as she pulled a single rope end, causing the soft material to further tighten around her captive. While the rope's material would not chafe fair skin, keeping the princess as immobilized as possible was top-priority.

"Yet that little fact seems to escape your memory time and again."

Zelda sharply inhaled and cast a glare at the Sheikah. She budged a little, but otherwise didn't struggle much more.

The blonde straddled her, pressing a barely covered body against the brunette, her own lithe, athletic form blanketing the princess'. Hot breath washes over the reddened shell of Zelda's ear as lips press against its lobe. "There's no use pretending you do not like this. We both know that we like an honest woman."

The Hylian stifled a frustrated sigh and rocked her hips as best as she could to initiate contact, but to no avail. As much as the Sheikah's embrace was exciting as it was soothing, it drove her sex-drive wild and yearned for anything to satisfy it.

A fact the blonde capitalized on.

"Why don't you beg for it, darling?" She trailed a path of butterfly kisses along the curve of Zelda's jawline, down her throat, and nipped her shoulder with a low moan. "Nothing ever leaves our room. Let go of your pride."

For a moment the princess let out a soft string of approval at the contact, but she just as quickly scoffed and resumed her glare the illusive warrior. It was a shame that her anger was not taken seriously as Sheik got up and palmed a full breast. Zelda shuddered, enjoying the contact as well as hating it when she was bound like this, her body feverishly writhing in place.

"You have always been the fairer of the two of us. Elegant, feminine…Always receiving second glances." A chuckle: low, seductive. "Then again, we have always only had eyes for each other."

Zelda managed a smile and bit her lower lip when Sheik brushed her thumb over a perky pink nipple pinching it between two fingers for a jolt of pleasure-pain. Her pussy quivered with need, lips flushed hotly red with arousal.

She was getting jittery with frustration. Pride disallowed her to give in yet her body fought back with an urge to give the blonde what she wanted so she could quench the heat that was eating away at the brunette.

A hand cupped Zelda's chin and forced her eyes to meet with Sheik's. "You are really making me work for this time around, aren't you?"

The brunette's lips quipped upward. "Yes."

The blonde arched a single eyebrow, puzzled, and chuckled. "I see. You do realize I could leave you like this for a while, don't you?"

Blue eyes widened and the princess paled.

"Maybe I'll participate in a match or two. Who really knows? I could be gone for hours…While you in the meantime would have to wait…" A hand caressed Zelda's abdomen. "And wait..." It travelled south, brushing brown curls. "Unable to do a thing…" Sheik's fingers rested just above a sensitive bundle of nerves and drew small circles. The pretty pink sex quivered as Zelda let out a low, discontented sigh. "While this here is in such a dire need."

The Hylian chewed on her lower lip until she swore she tasted copper. Her body was fuming and oversexed and she desperately wanted to satiate the need! Torn between her pride and her body's baser instincts, Zelda furrowed her brow, eyes tightly shut.

"Sheik…"

"Hm?"

Heavy-lidded sky-blue eyes fixated on the blonde. Raw, intense _want_ burned within them and Zelda's lips parted with a breathy moan, her voice throaty, husky, and laced with desire. "Please… **fuck me**."

Any trace of smugness on the Sheikah's face was gone as she busied her lips with the Hylian's, her tongue pushing past another to coil inside an oral cavern and taste it. A toned, slim body pressed back up against the brunette's form and finally fingers plunged into wet heat, exploring velvety depths.

Zelda nearly screamed into Sheik, her whole body trembling as she jerked as much as she could. Sensitive inner walls clamped down around nimble digits, liquid arousal spilling out as pleasure-receptors were finally getting sated.

The Sheikah warrior angled herself and slipped her captive's thigh between hers, rolling her hips for sweet friction. Her sex was already slick, Zelda noticed and would have wondered if the blonde had been just as impatient as she was, had her pleasure-addled brain functioned properly.

The princess of Hyrule cried out, her eyes rolling backwards. Her pussy throbbed as Sheik reached deeper than she usually did with powerful thrusts and curved her fingers just _so—_

She shuddered, muscles tensing up as pleasure singed her nerves. Electric jolts spread from synapse to synapse, razing her pleasure-receptors and wracking the pleasure-centre in her brain all at once as a wave threatened to take over her.

Sheik kissed Zelda roughly, burying her face in the brunette's throat and nipped, kissing a hot path down to the Hylian's collarbone. She ground her pelvis against Zelda's milky thigh, coating it with her arousal as she added a third finger, sheathed them up to the second knuckle and curved them further, similar to a ´come hither´ motion, wringing out as much pleasure as they could from the princess while Sheik was reaching her own high. She trembled, a wave taking over her, and the warrior grunted as she came, sullying Zelda's thigh in an explosion of multi-coloured lights. Thrusting still, she pressed a thumb against the Hylian's clit—

Zelda cried out at the top of her lungs, muffled only by her lover's lips against her own in a possessive kiss as she writhed in pleasure, her strongest orgasm yet hitting her like a tsunami, and she fell into a bottomless chasm of ecstasy as her senses were overwhelmed.

* * *

"Those rope techniques are quite intriguing."

Sheik pressed her lips against Zelda's forehead, hugging her closer as they lay in bed. "Aren't they?"

"I'll be unable to participate in battle for a while, however. My tendons are sore and these marks won't disappear soon."

A chuckle: warm, comforting. "Perhaps it was a bit too much this time around."

"I would not say that." Zelda claimed her lover's lips, lingering. "I enjoyed it a lot more than I thought I would. However…"

Fingers snapped and a trail of lilac magic manifested behind the Sheikah – and far too late did the blonde realize what was happening – and a suit of armour grabbed the warrior hooking its arms underneath hers and kept her pinned against it.

The brunette pushed athletic legs aside, nuzzling the inside of a toned thigh as she gazed up at the now smirking blonde. "I believe it's my turn."

 _Fin?_


End file.
